Double Trouble
by Stacey16
Summary: BV set in the 3 year period. What if Trunks never mentioned something else happening before the androids? What if Vegeta knew this person? Vegeta is very OOC! Ch.8 is up!
1. Trunks Didn't Mention Another Foe!

Hello! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it's a good! This is set during the 3 years and is a B/V romance Summary: What if trunks knew of another thing that happened before the androids? What if it even affected his dad personally? Will this event change the DBZ timeline? Will Vegeta stop hiding behind under the bed when he sees this new terror? Find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do own my own character in this fan fiction.  
  
Thinking '.' saying "." My character thinking (later on) *.*  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
CH. 1  
Something That Trunks Left Out About the Future  
  
A sunny day at Capsule Corp. and everyone deciding to take a break to enjoy this beautiful day except for a certain sayian prince who was working away in his new toy the G.R.  
  
"Does he really need to exert himself like that? I swear one of these days he'll kill himself!" Bulma said walking by to get to her lab. 'Well no wonder with androids and all but still there is no AC in there and its 86 degrees out here! Who knows how hot it's in there now!'  
  
When she got near the door of her lab she heard the swoosh of the GR door and looking at her watch she knew why. 'Lunch Time' as she saw him storm out in a huff 'I guess he didn't achieve his goal again. He's going to be a little grumpy ass today.'  
  
"WOMAN!!!! Snap out of your little reverie and fix me my lunch!" Vegeta yelled as soon as he got half way through the door to the main house. 'Humph stupid woman can't even understand that when it's noon I expect to see a full 25 course lunch and a couple of deserts ready and waiting! I'm a prince and I demand I get what I want when I want it! I don't want to have to wait to get my food!'  
  
"Chill Vegeta! My mom's cooking for you today! So if that's all your highness I'm going to continue what I was doing and forget about your rude little outburst!" Bulma said in a huff 'man does he know how to get me riled!!!' "Watch your mouth woman! I might have to teach you a lesson!" 'Oh yeah I'll teach you a lesson! A very naughty spanking for a very naughty girl. Very nice really short shorts! What the Heck am I Thinking!!!!? She is a stupid earthling and not even worth my time!' with a quick murmur of "Thank God at least she's not cooking for me again" He went inside for some grub.  
  
Bulma heard that comment he just said about her cooking but shrugged it off knowing she wasn't going to get an apology from him anytime soon. 'Why fight with that deranged psychotic handsome.HANDSOME!!!!? Kami Bulma get your head out of the clouds! You just called that weirdo of a lunatic handsome! Did you forget about Yamcha?!' She sighed and went into her lab to fix some more training droids that Vegeta fussed at her about as well. "Might as well fix them now before I get a tantrum later."  
  
Meanwhile on King Kai's planet.  
  
"Hmm? What is that strange power signal I'm getting? Whatever it is it's heading for the Earth. I better warn Goku about this!" King Kai said to himself. "What's the matter King Kai? You look worried." Gregory asked knowing full well if the Kai was worried he should be as well. "I don't know. It seems I can't get the image of this person since he is blocking all brain links! He must be very controlled with his mind power but what really bothers me is that there is something familiar about its Ki power!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Not what but who!"  
  
"Then who.?"  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. a shrill voice is heard throughout the compound. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!! YOU DESTROYED THE GR AND YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD TO!!!!!!!!!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT TOOK ME 10 HOURS AT THE SUPER MARKET TO GET EVERYTHING FOR MY FAMILY AND YOU!!!! NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO EAT!!!!!!"  
  
"And this affects me how?" "YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTERD!!!! YOU HAVE NO CONSIDERATION FOR OTHERS!!! FOR THAT NO GR FOR A WEEK!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"WHY CAN'T I? YOU ALREADY BROKE IT BUT I CAN HAVE IT FIXED IN A DAY BUT SINCE YOUR BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS I THINK I'LL TAKE MY TIME!"  
  
"YOU BITCH!!! FIX IT NOW!!!!"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
All of a sudden there was a small poof sound and Goku was standing on Vegeta.  
  
"Hi ya Bulma! Wuz up? You must have gained a lot of power because I could have sworn that it was Vegeta's power I sensed here!"  
  
Bulma who was now finding it harder and harder to suppress her laughter "You did *he he* since his power *ha ha* you're standing on him! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Huh!?" with that said Goku then realized he was standing on a soft area and not a floor and that something had been clawing at his leg but he figured that it was Dr. Briefs cat.  
  
"Kakarrot *gasp* get off me you ten toned baboon!!!!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that Vegeta! I guess I did sense you after all!" He said jumping off a very thoroughly pissed off prince.  
  
"Now Vegeta before we get into that lecture about how I should not act stupid around you again I need to tell you something important that King Kai has informed me of!"  
  
"Well get on with it!" "He said that he sensed another huge power coming this way but he couldn't tell what or who it was because he can control any kind of brain frequency around him!"  
  
"You mean he can mind read and talk with his mind and also create illusions with it!?" Bulma asked full well knowing that such a person having that much control with its brain must be very dangerous and well skilled. 'To bad Veggie's going to have a hard time! He might have to use his brain on this one! That's a dangerous combination in itself!' *snicker*  
  
"What's so funny woman!?" Vegeta yelled knowing she was looking at him when she chuckled.  
  
"Nothing what so ever!" she tried to smile innocently but she knew Vegeta had caught her bluff.  
  
"King Kai said we should ask for Baba's help with her crystal ball so we can actually see this person!"  
  
"No way in hell Kakarott am I going to see that creepy old hag!"  
  
"Fine, I'm not forcing you to! I thought you would want to know who it is since King Kai said he had a similar ki like yours that's all!"  
  
Vegeta paled "What did you say?"  
  
"Same ki dweeb!!!"  
  
"DID I ASK YOU WOMAN!!!!!?"  
  
"Vegeta do you know who it might be?" Goku asked hopefully  
  
Vegeta went even paler and little bit of sweat appeared on his face "Me know who this person is? That's a riot Kakarrot!!! Ha good one! I don't know who it is! How could I know who it is!? Because I don't know who it is so don't ask me about who it is! Bulma do you happen to have any spare space capsules? I do believe I'd like to spar in space for awhile. Me know who it is!! Ha funny! Very funny! I'll be upstairs waiting for the capsule Bulma! ME?!! HAHAHAHAHA" (A/N sounds like someone's in denial eh?) "Goku is it just me or was Vegeta acting very creepy just now?"  
  
"Yes Bulma very creepy! I guess he does know who it is and is planning to escape it before it gets here."  
  
"Well to bad for him! I don't have anymore and he could have used his GR but since the jerk broke it I guess he'll just have to stay and endure our little visitor from space now won't he?" she said with an evil grin.  
  
Meanwhile in space.  
  
"Soon Vegeta! Soon I will see you again and there will be nothing to stop me from making your life into a living hell!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
end of chapter 1  
  
please R/R!!!!!  
  
I would have continued on with this chapter but 1) I wanted to wait and bring my character out in ch. 2! 2) I'm a little evil sometimes so I put up a cliffy! 3) it's getting late and I'm becoming a little delusional!  
  
Stacey's pet cat named Dixie "I'll Say!!!"  
  
Stacey ?!!!!!!! "Did you just speak!!!?"  
  
Dixie "Meow"  
  
Stacey "anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!"  
  
Dixie "Personally I think it sucked!"  
  
Stacey "What!!!!!?"  
  
Dixie "Meow" 


	2. A Jaeger? What's a Jaeger? Jaeger Who?

Hello Again! In this chappy you'll get to see who is plaguing Vegeta! Hopefully! Also Vegeta is acting very OOC and I do mean very!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ I wish I could but no matter how many times I wish I could have it my wish remains unanswered. So until it is here's a stupid Disclaimer instead. All I own is my cat Dixie and she's handful but you can take her if you want!  
  
Dixie: "MEOW!!!"  
  
Stacey: "Don't Play Innocent with Me Cat! I know you can talk!"  
  
Dixie: "Meow?" looks all innocent.  
  
Stacey: "Hey what did I say!? No Innocent looks! I know you said my fic. Sucked!!!  
  
Dixie: "Meow" in kitty language that little meow means "Of course it did stupid! You humans always thinking were cute and innocent little puffs of fur well you can keep thinking that while we take over the world!"  
  
Stacey: "Whatever! On with the story!"  
  
Ch. 2  
A Jaeger? What's a Jaeger? Jaeger Who?  
  
Vegeta was up in his room hurriedly packing his things which of course were only spandex suits and armor. 'Damnation! Why did he have to find me why!? I have got to get out of here! Maybe if I leave he'll follow me and spare me any humiliation! I know what he's like!!! Little Veggie-Kin's Crap and Vegeta the crowned ass of Vegeta-sei!!!! I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD STAND IT IF HE TOLD ANY OF THOSE PATHETIC EARTHLINGS MY LITTLE EMBARRASING MOMENTS!!! THEY'D NEVER LIVE IT DOWN!!!! Especially Bulma! Oh God what if he reads my mind and finds out I like her!!! Wait I don't like her! Do I? OH just stop thinking and get done packing!!! I hope Bulma brings up a capsule soon!!! I can already sense his ki!'  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen of Capsule Corp..  
  
"Goku!!! How many times have I told you that there's no more food in this place!!! Vegeta ate us all out!!!"  
  
"Well maybe if I keep looking I'll find some!"  
  
"In your dreams Goku even Vegeta won't leave a crumb for anyone so I wouldn't suspect he'd leave any for you!"  
  
"Awe but I'm hungry Bulma!"  
  
"Well you'll just have to go home and eat Goku!"  
  
"But I can't Bulma! That person is going to land near here! So it would be wise for me to stay!"  
  
"Fine Pizza it is seeing as the "A.S.S." ( A/N: Bulma's new nick name for Vegeta which means Arrogant Stupid Sayian) Didn't leave anything for me either!"  
  
"YAY!!!!!! PIZZA RULES! CAN I GET A SUPREME OR A MEAT LOVERS OR A CHEESE LOVERS OR HECK EVERYTHING THEY CAN PUT ON IT!?"  
  
"Goku! Just a few pizzas with pepperoni ok?!"  
  
"Ok" he says glumly  
  
"WOMAN WHERE'S MY SPACE CAPSULE!!!!?" Vegeta yelled running into the kitchen with suit cases with a frightened look.  
  
"I have none."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!? Ok I'm going to ask again and this time tell me the truth! *Ahem* Bulma? Where is my space capsule?" He said in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
"Like I said numskull! I don't have one!" She said in an equally sweet voice.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!! HE'S COMING I'VE GOT TO GET AWAY BEFORE HE COMES!!!! HE'S THE BANE OF MY EXSITANCE!!!! I NEED TO GET AWAY!!!!!!"  
  
"Why Vegeta I thought you said you didn't have a clue who this person was and yet you want to get away from him? Now why is that?" Bulma said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Umm no still don't know who you're talking about! I know nobody! Yes sir don't know who this who you're talking about like I said I needed a space capsule to train! Nothing more nothing less but since you don't have one I guess I'll go out and train in the wilderness since I have already packed my stuff and the GR is broke! SO see ya later!!!"  
  
"HEY VEGETA!!! Did you forget we have to meet this person to see if he's a good person or not?"  
  
"Trust me Kakarrot he's no good!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"NOTHING I SAID NOTHING!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled and looking around the room all panicky and scared "Well I'm going!"  
  
"No Vegeta you have to stay! In case I need you to back me up!"  
  
"No I think you can handle this by yourself so Ta Ta!!!"  
  
"OH DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT VEGETA!!!!" Goku grabs Vegeta and drags him outside and finds some old chains in the lab and makes sure Vegeta is safely tied to a tree to where he wouldn't escape and to where he won't hurt himself seeing as now he is looking very desperate to get out of there.  
  
Goku leaves the screaming Vegeta alone for awhile when he sees the rest of the gang. Apparently they sensed this new foe or friend's arrival as well.  
  
"Hey guys! How's it going!!?" Goku said while he rushed to the rest of the Z gang.  
  
"Hey it's all cool Goku we just wanted to see about this new power we were feeling!" Krillen said and soon a whole group discussion was going on about what knew friend/foe this person could be.  
  
"Hey guys I wouldn't mention this in front of Vegeta because he gets all scary and creepy and pretty much goes into denial but I think he knows who this guy is! He also tried to run away but I took care of that!"  
  
"Really? So that's why he was chained to that tree back there!" chuckled Tien.  
  
"Hey Goku!!!" said a new but familiar voice in the crowd.  
  
"Piccolo!!! Nice to see you again!" Goku said happily glad to be reunited with his old friends again.  
  
"Tell me Goku why is Vegeta running around with a tree tied on his back and is screaming 'He's Coming He's Coming the Bastard's Coming! Run Away!!! Save the Women and Children but Save Me First!!!!'" Piccolo asked with a hint of confusion in his usual stoic demeanor.  
  
"Oh crap! I thought I had him to where he wouldn't run off again! Well it looks like I'll have to hunt him down! Be back in a flash!!!" Then Goku was off in search for the hysterical Vegeta who had now gotten rid of the tree and was now hiding under his bed thinking to himself 'They'll never find me here! MUHAHAHAHA!' Just as he was thinking that there was yet another small poof sound and Goku's feet were in Vegeta's view. Vegeta tried his best not to move or anything but to bad since he can now feel this new person that he err... supposedly doesn't know coming in for a landing so he was shaking and unfortunately for him he shook the whole bed to.  
  
"AHA! There you are Vegeta! Now come on! The new person is almost here and you don't want to be late do ya?" Goku asked but Vegeta shook his head yes to the late response 'I'd rather not come and meet him at all!' Vegeta thought as he cringed from some old memories.  
  
Well Vegeta was dragged out again and this time it took Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku to hold him there. At this time also Bulma and Chi Chi, who had come with Gohan, were sitting outside on the patio watching the others from a safe distance.  
  
Suddenly a bright light caught everyone's attention; it was the space craft the stranger was in. The gang had to hold on tight to Vegeta as he yet made another attempt to get away before it landed in front of them.  
  
With a thunderous crash it formed a huge crater in front of their feet and the space craft was what looked like one of frieza's many space pods but with a different symbol on it.  
  
The doors opened and out stepped..  
  
The End OF Chapter 2!!!!! (Just Kidding! I'm not that evil!)  
  
. A man but not just any man this man looked exactly like Vegeta!!! Height, Stature, Widows Peak, Hair, Exactly alike except for two minor details. 1) He still had his tail and 2) His eye color was a dark emerald shade of green.  
  
"Good day gentlemen may I ask if this is the planet Earth?" They nodded, all to shocked by this mans appearance that looks like another stubborn individual in their group but is being nice. "Then perhaps you can tell me if there is a person who resides here by the name of Vegeta?" They all nodded and moved out of his line of vision to reveal to him a struggling Vegeta.  
  
"BROTHER!!!!! I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST!!!!!! GIVE YOUR TWIN A HUG!!!!!!!!" Everyone but Vegeta and this stranger almost fainted when the words Brother, Twin, and Hug entered their minds. Vegeta screamed and tried to get away again but unfortunately for him the z warrior's minds still might be in shock from this out come but their grips sure didn't loosen.  
  
The Vegeta look alike strolled over and gave Vegeta a great big bone crushing hug that Vegeta was trying to get out of. "Brother! I can't believe it is you! All these years and finally we are together again!" Everyone had a tear in their eye as if this were some sappy mushy movie that had two lovers reuniting instead in this case two brothers. Even Bulma and Chi Chi who had made their way over to the group 'Awed' at the sight. Even though Vegeta's face was turning into a nice shade of bright blue from the lack of oxygen.  
  
When the stranger finally let Vegeta go Vegeta just yelled at him after gasping for air. "JAEGER!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME!!! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO BUT YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!!! ACTING ALL NICE AND SWEET BUT YOU'RE A LIEING, CONIVING, EVIL SCOUNDREL WHO IS WORSE THAN FRIEZA!!!! JUST TURN AROUND AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!!!!"  
  
"Why brother I'm hurt *sniff* I came all this way to see you again and rekindle our happy brotherhood but this is what I get? A cruel remark and then told to go home? *sniff* How could you do that to your own brother?!" Jaeger says in a tearful voice and gets his eyes full of tears but none of them had yet seeped down his face.  
  
"VEGETA!!! How can you be so insensitive to your own brother!?" Bulma yelled at him. There was a slight evil/happy glint in Jaegers eye's for a quick second but Vegeta caught it. "Oh don't blame my brother miss.?" "Bulma. Bulma Briefs!" "Miss or Mrs.?" Bulma shyly looked down "Miss." "Ah Miss Briefs you see my brother has blamed me for certain things that has happened in our lives and well I've let him so he could let out his frustration at something but I never thought the blame would last for so long. Forgive him it is I to blame since I encouraged him to blame me for everything so long ago!"  
  
With that said he knelt down and kissed her hand. "I am Jaeger. Prince Jaeger born one minute after my brother Vegeta Miss Bulma."  
  
"Sorry but could you pronounce that again?" Bulma asked in a giggly teen girl voice when a girl meets her crush.  
  
"Why of course Miss Bulma anything for you!" Bulma blushed a bright red and Vegeta and Yamcha growled only Yamcha's was more audible but Jaeger could hear his brother's growl quite distinctly he was a sayian you know.  
  
"Why it's simply pronounced, Jae as in yay! I scored a 100 on my exam!!! And ger just a normal growl sound grrrrr."  
  
"Well Prince Jaeger (Vegeta has his mouth agape knowing she never addressed him by his title willingly) I'm honored to meet you and if you need a place to stay you're welcome to stay at my house where Vegeta is so that you and him can get reacquainted with one another."  
  
"I mustn't intrude but if you insist I shall do so!" Bulma smiled but the inner Bulma was doing a happy dance thinking a hot guy who was extremely polite was going to be living with her. (A/N to show that Jaeger is reading minds I'm going to put it like this *' so that you know he's reading their minds and that they're not thinking alone!)  
  
*'OH YEAH!!!! Super Hotty staying with me and unfortunately spending more time with Vegeta than me but he still going to be at my house! Yeah I'm feeling good! Bulma you go girl!'*  
  
Jaeger smirked at this knowing full well that Vegeta knew he just read Bulma's mind and loving every minute that Vegeta's face contorted slowly into a rage filled yet stoic expression. (A/N Jaeger thinking *.*) *He likes this girl hmmm? Well I'll just have to get to know her a little bit more* Jaeger thought with and evil smirk planted on his face for a few seconds but disappeared when Bulma's mom came out of the house and offered him some lemonade.  
  
Vegeta caught it and he didn't like the situation at all. He knew how bad Jaeger was but was Vegeta so bad that when someone so nice came around that people would believe the total stranger than him? He sighed in defeat but vowing to keep his brother within constant sight to make sure he did nothing bad.  
  
There was one other person who thought this guy was a joke and it was.  
  
End of chapter 2! If you guys can guess which one is the person who believed Vegeta was telling the truth in a review then you get to be posted on my next chapters as the winners!!! (Can you guess I'm trying to get reviews?) I'll give you guys a choice out of 5! 1)Yamcha 2)Piccolo 3)Chi Chi 4)Goku 5)Bulma's mom and it is one of the 5!  
  
Please R/R  
  
Stacey: "Whew! That was a lot of writing I had to do but I hope my readers are happy and that's all that counts!"  
  
Dolly (My other cat): "Awe isn't that sweet?"  
  
Stacey: "Oh no you too!?"  
  
Dolly: ".Meow?"  
  
Dixie: comes in and sits next to Dolly "Meow!"  
  
Stacey: "Alright I'll go get your food!" I leave.  
  
Dixie: "Be quiet! She's on to us!"  
  
Dolly: "She wouldn't be if you didn't open your big mouth first!"  
  
Dixie: "Shut-up and let's leave our mark on this chapter!"  
  
Dolly: "OK"  
  
Stacey: comes back and gives the cats their food and looks on the screen to find a couple of paw prints on the keyboard and.  
CATS RULE!!!! On the fan fiction.  
  
Stacey: "Oh well I'll catch them sooner or later! See ya later! Bye!" 


	3. Friend or Foe? Hmm I'd Go For Foe!

Howdy Again! I got a review! Yay!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!! Sorry it's taking me a little long in my fanfiction this weekend! I was writing 3 research papers and doing a project at the same time and I was starting to write stuff on my fic. From my research paper and the other way around! Although I would like to see my teachers faces when they read about some guy named Vegeta in my report and my readers reading something about Vegeta saying Confucius sayings. I would also like to warn my readers if you are still in high school or making your way to get into college NEVER take and English creative writing class, World Civ. Class, or a psychology class together!!!! I'm in college right now and this sucks having to an oral report on two of my research papers as well!!! Those 3 classes will end up giving you a research paper!!! So if you don't want the stress take my advice and separate those 3 classes over different semesters!!!!  
  
Now time for the winners of the little poll I put up in last chapter  
  
Ellis (My first reviewer!) guessed correctly!!! Yamcha was the answer!!!! Thank you Ellis for also reviewing!!!  
  
^.^() Thank you for reviewing! And congrats for getting it right!!!  
  
Nadia Thank you for reviewing even if you are my niece!!! You also got it right!  
  
Dixie: oh great now I will never get some sleep because she's going to be dancing all night because of a couple reviews!!!!  
  
Stacey: Shut-up Dixie a review is still a great thing to me especially when you're just starting to write fanfictions!  
  
Dixie: Meow  
  
Stacey: Oh stop it all ready I already know that you can talk!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ! I had thought most assuredly that my wish would have been answered by now!!! Oh well on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
Friend or Foe? Hmm I'd Go For Foe!  
  
Soon everyone after introducing themselves to Jaeger went into the lounge in the main Capsule Corp. house.  
  
Everyone except Yamcha and Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who does that guy think he's trying to kid!!!!"  
  
"You mean you believe me?!!!"  
  
"Yeah that guy acts like he's up to something but he's also trying to make some moves on my girl!"  
  
"He's already made his moves on the woman!"  
  
"Oh shut-up and let's go inside! I want to see what he's doing with Bulma!"  
  
'Oh great! Why dear Lord? Why must I be punished for this! Not only does my evil twin show up but the only person who believes me is that loser Yamcha and he is a regular liar especially when Bulma just caught him last weekend with some other girl! Things are not looking in my favor!'  
  
They both go inside only to find the whole Z gang had formed a circle around a now actively talking Jaeger.  
  
"Oh Jaeger how did you escape?" Bulma asked very concerned and gave him that teenager look that meant I'm only asking because I think you're hot. Vegeta and Yamcha both cringed both saying 'EWWWW' mentally.  
  
"Why simple Miss Bulma! Knowing full well I was surrounded by Cooler's men and hopelessly out numbered I fought my way through! Knowing if my brother could escape Frieza I could escape Cooler! I fought handsomely and finally made my way to the space pod and took off in search of my brother! Knowing that it would bring me such joy to my heart to see my sibling again."  
  
Before anyone could get an awe in Vegeta rudely interrupted. "That's a bunch of bull!!! I can't believe you would actually believe this trash his mouth keeps spitting out!!!"  
  
Before anyone could yell at Vegeta, Jaeger said "Oh brother! You have come to join us have you?! Since you're here I can break out the family album with your baby pictures in them! It's sad that none of mine were able to make it but I have a whole box full of yours! I have a nice 10ft. by 30ft box filled with your pictures Vegeta! It was all I had left to remember you by when we were separated by Lord Frieza and Lord Cooler!"  
  
"WHAT!!!! ARE YOU INSANE!!!!? MY BABY PICTURES?!!!!! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!*try me brother!* YOU SEE!!! DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID TO ME!!!?"  
  
"Ummm Vegeta are you okay? I think you're starting to hear things." Bulma asked quite concerned that her once very prideful houseguest was starting to slip slowly into madness.  
  
*Yeah brother did we forget that I can speak with my mind into yours? Hmmm?*  
  
"DAMN YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!! I MEAN IT JAEGER YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!!" *And what's big brother going to do? Surely you wouldn't attack your own brother seeing as he's now got your friends thinking he's the greatest being in the world now would you?*  
  
"OF COURSE I WOULD!!!!"  
  
With that said he lunged at Jaeger making Bulma, Chi Chi scream with fright and before his fist could make contact Goku caught him and dragged him upstairs with chains in hand.  
  
"NO!!!! NOT THE CHAINS AGAIN KAKARROT!!!!! I NEED TO GET HIM AWAY FROM HERE!! HE'S UP TO NO GOOD!!!"  
  
"Vegeta I think you need sometime alone upstairs until you feel better! You've been acting scary all day and I think you need some rest!"  
  
While all of that had been going on Yamcha was deep in thought 'Baby pictures!? That is so cruel!!!'  
  
"Anyone want some more tea?" asked a happy Bulma's mother who had not even noticed the almost fight between Vegeta and Jaeger.  
  
"I hope you'll excuse him Jaeger. He hasn't been himself today." Bulma said thoroughly annoyed at Vegeta's outbursts lately.  
  
"Miss Bulma don't be so hard on him! Space can do some terrible things to people! If you'll excuse me I'd like to go talk to him."  
  
"Yes of course Jaeger. I think Vegeta does need someone to help calm him down." Chi Chi stated matter-of-factly  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Goku had just left a heavily chained Vegeta on a bed gagged.  
  
'Oh well at least I'm safe inside my mind.'  
  
*At least I'm safe inside my mind.* (A/N I don't own spongebob either! I heard this line off of the show!!!)  
  
0.o; 'Jaeger?'  
  
*duh who did you think it was Freddy Krueger?*  
  
'Who?'  
  
*For a guy who has spent more time on Earth than me you sure aren't acquainted with Earthling movies are you?*  
  
'No guess not and HEY GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU FREAK!!!'  
  
"Tisk Tisk Tisk Vegeta, I thought you'd be able to keep your composure around me. Guess not seeing as you have already made everyone think you're a hysterical maniac after everything that has happened today. To think it is still just a little after lunch time! I wonder what kind of a show you'll put on during the evening. Heh heh I think even Bulma thinks you're craven mad!"  
  
'You leave her alone you masochist! I hate you!!! Bulma better not be hurt Jaeger!!!' (A/N remember he's gagged so Jaeger is reading his mind)  
  
"Temper temper Vegeta! Calm yourself it almost seems as if you care about the pathetic Earth girl who seems to be interested in me."  
  
Vegeta turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"OH you do like her! Well maybe I won't hurt her to much after all I'm here to get back at you."  
  
'KNEW IT!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!! JAEGER WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU BETTER HIGH TAIL IT OUT OF HERE!!! All right if I just move my arm to the left and get the lock within reach and.Hey stop listening retard!'  
  
"I AM NOT A RETARD SADIST!!!"  
  
'I'M NOT THE SADIST YOU ARE!!!... Sadist.'  
  
"OH YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! I ALWAYS HATED THE FACT YOU WERE TREATED BETTER THAN ME BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY MADE SOMETHING OF MYSELF!!! I'M THE ONLY SAIYAN ALIVE THAT HAD MASTERED OUR ACIENT ART OF MIND MINIPULATION BUT YOU GOT ALL THE CREDIT FOR STUFF LIKE MANAGING TO HIT DAD IN THE NOSE!!! WHAT KIND OF DERANGED LUNATIC THOUGHT THAT WAS REWARDING!!!"  
  
'And the truth will set you free.'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Got if from one of those stupid lectures the woman throws at me once in awhile but I only hear some things I usually space out or count the ceiling tiles.'  
  
"Oh.YOU GOT ME OFF SUBJECT DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
'Well nah duh dip shit!! Tell me how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?'  
  
"Hmmm let me see if a wood chuck could chuck wood then a wood chuck could chuck.HEY YOU DID IT AGAIN STOP THAT!!!"  
  
'Now who is the smart one again um let me think oh yeah it's me!'  
  
Well after a couple of joyous hours of sibling squabbling.  
  
Jaeger comes down the stairs all happy and sees everyone staring at him and he just says "um we just got all caught up in old memories! Please excuse my lateness!"  
  
Meanwhile upstairs.  
  
@_@*; (A/N that's Vegeta conked out with swirly eyes and a bump on his head!) Poor Vegeta! I guess Jaeger had enough with his smart mouth err mind and decided to help him go to sleep.  
  
End of chapter 3!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!! Those of you who still haven't there is still time to!!!!  
  
Now let me see what kind of question I should do now  
  
Dixie: How about how much this fic sucked?  
  
Stacey: How about which way I should skin you!?  
  
0.0;;; Dixie: ummm heh heh meow?  
  
Stacey: That's more like it!  
  
The Question from this chappy is 'What do you think Vegeta will dream about in the next chapter.' Anything is welcome!!! I want to see creativity!!! Also if I like one of yours that you put up I'll put in my next chapter and give you the credit!!!  
  
Well Later!!!! 


	4. Off to the Zoo!

Hello People! I am very Happy right now! My three research papers have been extended and I have two of them done! I also had two tests I couldn't study for because of the research papers and when I got to school one teacher moved the test to where I could study for it the other one said for us to take the test home for an open book because she was sick and didn't want to stay. I am very super happy!!!! I also made a B on a test from last week that I just got back today!  
  
Shout out to my newest reviewers!  
  
Evildragonprincess thank you for reviewing and thanks for the encouraging words to keep writing!  
  
Angel Tinuviel thanks for reviewing and don't worry I plan on there being a happy ending to this story and Bulma will find out but I'm not telling how it's a surprise for later chapters!  
  
Nikki thanks for reviewing and thanks for the dream thing but you're the only one so far who wrote something for the dream question last chapter so I'm going to leave the real dream for um I think chapter 6 but you did submit a good idea! I'll put in flash backs later of things that happened in Vegeta's and Jaeger's past!  
  
Well enough of my happy episode and on with the story.  
  
Dixie: It's about time!  
  
Stacey: Now don't you ruin my happy day!  
  
Dixie: Fine I'll be nice for once  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own if I did I would be making this fanfiction into a DBZ movie right now.  
  
Chapter 4  
Off to the Zoo!  
  
Soon everyone had to go home to bed because it was late. Bulma showed Jaeger his room and then went to go unchain Vegeta so that he could get a nice sleep and not complain all about having backaches because of the chains so might as well release him of his confines. When she got there she saw Vegeta already asleep but with a curious big red bump on his head. She shrugged and took the chains off and covered him up.  
  
'Awe he sure is cute! When he's not scowling, yelling, or looking like he's constantly constipated! He looks so peaceful!'  
  
"Mmmm....Mom Jaeger did it again!!!*snore* Yeah and he also defaced your mural from planet Suru.*snore*  
  
"My, Vegeta certainly was a tattle tale now wasn't he?"  
  
Well after that was said Bulma went to her room to get some well needed rest. If she had stayed longer she would have heard something that would have shocked her.  
  
"Mmmmm ...Bulma*snore* mmmmm yeah right there!" Vegeta moaned with a nose bleed starting.  
  
The next morning Bulma and Jaeger waited happily for Vegeta to come down (A/N Oh yes Jaegers happy just wait till they tell Vegeta their plans for today and then you'll know why!!!) When he finally did Bulma jumped him with a big hug and telling him of everything that they were going to do today. *'Stupid woman it's bad enough that I had a wet dream about her and now she's hugging me and rambling'* *Oh! A wet dream? Oh due tell brother due tell* "Get out of the head Jaeger! Get out!"  
  
*oh poo! I was so hoping for a good story!*  
  
"OUT!!!!"  
  
"Ummm Vegeta are you sure you're okay and feeling alright? I mean we won't go to the Zoo if you're not."  
  
"I'M FINE WOMAN SPARE ME YOUR INSESENT JIBERISH!!!! What's a Zoo?"  
  
"Well since I know for sure that you're okay (Jaeger stifling a chuckle in the background) we're going to the Zoo!!! The three of us!!!"  
  
"I repeat what is a Zoo?"  
  
"Oh it's a place people go to see exotic animals and a great picnic place!!!"  
  
"Sorry not interested, not going, no buts, I'm staying!!!"  
  
Bulma's once happy look was turned into a sad tear filled expression. "You don't like my idea?"  
  
Vegeta was about to say 'of course not' but Jaeger stopped him.  
  
*Goody a whole day with just me and a ravishing beauty whom I can take advantage of anytime, anywhere, no buts, you're going, that's final, that's it!*  
  
'Damn you using the woman against me!'  
  
*Hey I'm not the one who has wet dreams about her but if you're not there maybe I could get to know her a little better if you know what I mean.*  
  
'Bastard'  
  
*I know*  
  
"Why are you guys just staring at each other?"  
  
"Oh I just spaced out sorry!" Jaeger blurted out  
  
"Yeah me to"  
  
"So *sniff* you don't want to go?"  
  
"Fine woman if it will appease you I'll go!" Vegeta said knowing he would later regret his decision but he couldn't let his evil twin win.  
  
"YAY!!!! Oh this will be so fun! I want to go see the monkey exhibit!!!"  
  
Jaeger and Vegeta stare at her blinking occasionally  
  
"Um no pun intended guys! I really like the monkeys I swear! I wasn't making fun of you!"  
  
They just nod and get to eating breakfast and Bulma just ran upstairs. They both looked puzzled at one another and shrugged it off. They then heard the sound of her running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys! I woke up a little earlier than you guys did and went to Wal- mart for some well deserved food shopping and I ran across this outfit and I thought the both of you would look so cute in it together!"  
  
She pulled out a couple of black muscle shirts with huge dark olive green pants and on the shirts one said Thing 1 and the other said Thing 2.  
  
;0_o o_0; Both get big huge anime style sweat drops and fall over anime style as well.  
  
"What's the matter guys?"  
  
"Woman there is no way in hell I'm wearing that especially in public!" Vegeta yelled after managing to pick himself off the ground.  
  
"Come on brother (although he was thinking the same thing but had a mission to complete) let's get into the twin spirit! It'll be fun (winces after looking at the garb he would have to wear and how he said it being fun was making him want to puke)  
  
"There is no way we can be related if you think wearing that would be fun!"  
  
Jaeger just gave him the 'don't give me that crap I don't want to wear just as much as you! Only though I'm being nice unlike you' Look.  
  
Well after many hours of yelling and squabbling and Jaeger actually pinning Vegeta and putting the clothes on him with a lot of trouble they were off to the Zoo with a very grumpy Vegeta in tow.  
  
Bulma had to admit they both looked hot and cute in human clothes and she even got them a couple of silver chained necklaces to go along with them.  
  
When they got to the Zoo (with a lot of fussing) Bulma had to drag them both to the monkey exhibit.  
  
Both men just stood there embarrassed that they were both wearing the same clothes as the other with thing 1 and thing 2 written across their shirts and some adults were giving them the 'Awe that's so sweet two twin brothers actually wanting to do the same as the other' look.  
  
Also Jaeger was having a hard time with some kids who actually saw that he had a monkey tail and were constantly asking their moms why the monkey was out of its cage and what kind of a monkey it was. Jaeger had to keep reminding himself that he needed to keep his temper in check that is until a very stupid kid around the age of 10 tried to act cool and daring in front of his friends went up to Jaeger and yanked his tail really really hard.  
  
"OWWW YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!!!" after yelling that at a now super stunned kid he grabbed the little monster and proceeded to strangle the life out of him.  
  
"Vegeta put the poor kid down!"  
  
"Um Bulma I'm right here."  
  
Bulma looked and sure enough it was Vegeta with the onyx eyes instead of Jaeger with the emerald eyes that was behaving and a very mad and raging Jaeger still trying to kill the kid.  
  
"Jaeger stop that!"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry kid don't know what came over me. heh heh (pats kid on the head) Now run along."  
  
Bulma walks over closer to Vegeta and whispers in his ear "Vegeta is something wrong with Jaeger?"  
  
Vegeta said "Oh nothings wrong Bulma what you just witnessed is the real Jaeger the Jaeger with the sweetness and politeness is the one that is wrong."  
  
Jaeger pretended not to hear so he wouldn't get caught snooping. "Hey Bulma you look a little hot! May I treat you to a snow cone or some ice cream?"  
  
Bulma looked questioningly at Jaeger "Um sure Jaeger a snow cone sounds nice."  
  
"Great and you brother?"  
  
"Hmm? I'll go for some chocolate ice cream."  
  
*Muhahahahaha! Just I thought you would say brother! I brought a little flavoring to go with your ice cream to!*  
  
"Well let me go get them! Bulma what flavor do you want for your snow cone?"  
  
"Um blue raspberry please!"  
  
Well Jaeger went off got a chocolate Sunday for Vegeta and a blue raspberry snow cone for Bulma and a vanilla cone for himself. Before he went back he took something that looked like a bar of chocolate and broke it of into pieces on top of Vegeta's ice cream. Then proceeded to Vegeta and Bulma with the treats.  
  
"Here ya go! Enjoy!" Jaeger said gleefully licking at his vanilla cone.  
  
Vegeta looked at the sundae and wondering why it he didn't get a cone but secretly ate his gleefully.  
  
Jaeger was watching his brother with an evil glint in his eye and a smirk. Vegeta who had now just finished his ice cream looked up and saw him smirking evilly at him and just stood there shocked. 'I did not just eat something my evil twin gave me without checking it first!!!'  
  
"What did you do to it Jaeger!?"  
  
"Why brother whatever do you mean?"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I!!!!...*GURGLE* What the?*Gurgle* EXCUSE ME FOR AWHILE!!!" With that said Vegeta took off to the nearest restroom in the Zoo.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Jaeger was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground rolling.  
  
"Jaeger what's so funny!..." After Bulma questioned Jaeger about what was the matter with Vegeta. She saw something fall out of Jaeger's pocket and picked it up. It looked like a candy wrapper but when she looked to see the label it said 'Coco Lax! The laxative candy bar! Caution only one square piece a day!'  
  
"Oh My Gosh! JAEGER!? YOU GAVE VEGETA A LAXATIVE!? Jaeger how could you do that to Vegeta? All though I'll admit it was funny to see him run off like that holding his rear but still that is just plain mean!"  
  
"Oh come on Miss Bulma! It was only a joke!" Jaeger said between his series of laughs and guffaws.  
  
"Still a very mean one Jaeger! I don't know what has gotten into you! I thought you were here to make up for lost time with Vegeta!"  
  
"I am! Vegeta and I always play pranks on one another! It's the best part of being brothers! Well that and giving mom and dad hell about which one of us was Vegeta and the other Jaeger! Ahh the joys of twin brotherhood!"  
  
"I swear you sayians! I'll never understand you!!!  
  
Well they waited for Vegeta. And they waited and they waited and waited until he finally came out 5 minutes before the Zoo closed.  
  
When he did he didn't look so good and Bulma immediately was at his side comforting him and surprisingly he let her.  
  
"Oh Vegeta look at you! Jaeger how could you do this to your own brother! Are you okay now Vegeta? Let's get you home before you have another spell!"  
  
"Well it's about time you showed up brother! It's almost closing time!"  
  
"YOU!!!.*gurgle* ugh get me home!"  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta we'll get you home! Won't we Jaeger?! (She said it more of a demand than a question)  
  
"Yes Madam!"  
  
They finally got Vegeta home and got him to his room. Bulma said to Jaeger that she would help Vegeta to bed and Vegeta started to complain but she purposely stepped on his foot to shut him up. Jaeger left and Bulma helped Vegeta though he didn't want her to but didn't want his foot crushed again so kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"Is what you said about Jaeger true?"  
  
"That he's an evil S.O.B?"  
  
"Yeah that!"  
  
"It is true; he's my evil twin brother always getting me in trouble so I decided to get him in trouble back! One day I got him back so good that he swore he'd get me back so good I'd never be the same. Unfortunately for him I was sent to Frieza the same day and he was sent to work for Frieza's brother Cooler. He never got his revenge until now that is!"  
  
"Well I guess it's over since he got you with ex-lax!"  
  
"Bulma you don't know my brother! He's not done yet!"  
  
"Oh please Vegeta he's just playing around I don't think he would purposely try to hurt you real bad. Well good night Vegeta you'll be needing it!"  
  
*Ding Dong Ding Dong* "Oh brother now who could that be?" Bulma inquired as she walked away to the door.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Oh hey Yamcha was up?"  
  
"Oh just wondering if you'd like to go out and talk about this situation you've got here."  
  
"Yamcha please! A situation? Ha that's a good one! This would only be a situation if we got both Vegeta and Jaeger near a blender! Remember what happened?" Bulma said with a giggle.  
  
Flash back ~ It was a nice sunny day and Bulma was going to make a nice fruit juice slushy and had the blender out and ready while she went to go pick some fresh fruit from her mother's garden.  
  
While Bulma had been picking away at some berries she heard Vegeta yelling for her to cook her some lunch and it continued like that until for one minute there was complete silence. Before Bulma could tell what had happened to make Vegeta shut-up and before she got to the door and heard the familiar whirring sound of the blender and them she heard a scream and Bulma thinking that Vegeta was stupid enough to put a finger or something down into the blender. She ran inside just in time to see that a piece of Vegeta's shirt had fallen into the blender and the blender proceeded to eat the whole shirt off of Vegeta's back and Vegeta was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Needless to say it was funny.  
  
Bulma finally just unplugged the blender and left Vegeta to stand there to think of what had just happened and blush beet red thinking he had been afraid of an household item.  
  
End of Flash back~  
  
Both Yamcha and Bulma laughed and Bulma gave up and went with Yamcha out for coffee and to talk.  
  
Meanwhile on the stairwell Jaeger was doing the best he could to hold in his laughter as he read Bulma's flashback.  
  
*Today's just getting better and better! Ha! Vegeta and a blender!? Who would've known! Ha!*  
  
In another part of the house a certain someone was dead fast asleep.  
  
"Yes I would like to be the president of your pathetic planet earthlings! I will then succeed to be King of this world! I will also take Bulma as my Queen!!! *snore*" Vegeta just kept on snoozing dreaming his fanciful dream and somewhere down the line he got another nosebleed and a very prominent happy smirk! (A/N heh Vegeta's a very naughty boy! Poor Bulma I wonder what she would do if she knew what kind of things Vegeta has her doing in his dreams! Who knows!)  
  
End of Chapter 4!!!  
  
What is Yamcha really going to say about the situation at Bulma's home!? Find out next chapter!!!  
  
Okay everyone time for this chapters poll! Vegeta's dream is going to be either: Jaeger chasing him with a blender Bulma waiting for him on a bed in seductive underwear but then she switches places with Goku and it becomes a nightmare. The zoo's female gorilla breaks out and wants Vegeta to be her man Vegeta frolicking in a field of flowers only to be chased by a bunch of deer lead by Bambi All right people! Choose which one you want to see in the next chapter and I'll put the one that people want to see the most up!!! See ya!!!  
  
Dixie: Hey! No ending with you fussing at me!?  
  
Stacey: I'm still in my happy mood don't ruin it!  
  
Dixie: okay I'll try not to.  
  
Stacey: See ya later! 


	5. Two Little Monkeys Fighthing On a Bed Bo...

Hello All!!! I'm tired I'm in school and its 6:00pm!!! I hate this stupid afternoon class!!! Anyway sorry it took me so long I had this chapter all written down and ready to go and when I uploaded it well lets just say it left the middle out and it would have left my readers very confused! So it's been kind of rough lately for me staying up in the hospital with my aunt so she doesn't get out of bed and hurt herself worse and I didn't get a chance to rewrite it so it would upload correctly. I also just realized what the rating was on my fic and it's supposed to be pg-13 because of adult language and a little bit of adult situations but I'm to lazy to change it who knows I might make it into a R fic but not now.  
  
Well enough rambling and on with the new chapter!!!  
  
Regi (My best guy friend): Heh a little grumpy aren't we Stacey?  
  
Stacey: Oh go soak your head in a toilet!  
  
Regi: Hey!!!  
  
Stacey: On with the story and no Dixie isn't here seeing as pets aren't allowed at school.  
  
Regi: Humph  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ if I did I would be making this into a movie.  
  
Chapter 5  
Two Little Monkeys Fighting On a Bed  
Both Fell Off and Bumped Their Heads.  
  
Next morning Jaeger was up and about wondering what he should do to torment his brother. He wound up thinking it would be great to give a few little night terrors to see if he would be too afraid to go back to sleep. Also it would also be pure enjoyment to watch his reactions in his dreams or ahem nightmares.  
  
*Maybe I could do something with a blender in his next dream!* he snickered as he crept of to the kitchen and saw Bulma was already in there fixing breakfast for everyone except for Vegeta who was still trying to sleep off Jaegers prank from yesterday.  
  
Well as he was waiting for his breakfast Jaeger decided to put his mind powers to work by tormenting Vegeta in his dreams.  
  
Vegeta's Dream  
  
It was a nice sunny day and Vegeta was in a big huge field of flowers and was going to pick some for bulma and then relax and take a nap. Then all of  
a sudden a huge rustling sound was made and he jumped up expecting some fierce predator ready to strike him. What he saw instead was a cute little  
deer and he had seen this deer before. 'Isn't that deer that Bamboo, Bambini, oh wait it's Bambi from that stupid Disney movie that Bulma got so teary eyed over?' Well Bambi came over to him and ate the flowers he had just picked especially for Bulma and walked off to the forest but before he disappeared into the woods Vegeta shot a miniature Ki blast at Bambi as a  
warning not to eat people's flowers. Then in a sudden rush there was a stampede of deer and in the lead was Bambi and they were going top speed at  
Vegeta "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" was all that was heard throughout the forest and field  
as Vegeta fled from the stampede and no matter what he did they were relentless and soon as he killed one another would pop out of nowhere. He  
then ran into a zoo and all the deer stopped at the gate and Bambi just  
stood there and flipped him off. "Did that Bimbo I mean Bambi just flip me off? And he's from a children's movie? BAD BAMBI!!! IF ONLY YOUR FANS COULD SEE YOU NOW HUH!!? THEY'LL BE ALL SAD THAT THEIR CUTE LITTLE FRIEND IS ACTUALLY A FREAK WITH ANTLERS AND  
DECIDE TO HAVE SOME DEER BURGERS THAT'S WHAT!!!"  
Then all of a sudden as quickly as the deer had come they were gone.  
"Humph I guess I took care of them!" Vegeta then realized not only that he was back at the Zoo but he was in a cage and not alone either. A huge female Gorilla was sitting right next to him and was batting her eyes at him. He looked around to see if she could be possibly looking at someone else but he then saw his tail and then he looked back at the Gorilla that was now showing him a toothy sly grin and  
still batting her eyelashes at him. "Um heh heh um nice gorilla lady um does gorilla want a banana?" she comes  
closer to him "Um hey! I'm not a banana!! Stop looking at me like that I mean that's the same look Bulma gives me in my dreams and.oh crap no! I'm rally sorry but I'm not of the same species and I'm a lousy lover! I swear! Stay back I'm  
warning you!" He turns around and sees an open door to the cage and bolts to it and slams  
the door behind him and yells  
"I'd just end up hurting you!"  
To a very hurt looking gorilla Vegeta just keeps on running and running and then he realizes he's in the  
woods again and there's Bambi waiting and smirking at him. Bambi then  
charges at Vegeta aiming at that special place right below the belt.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Vegeta screamed now wide awake. He heard someone running up the stairs and then a slight curse when he heard a slight thump and a crash and then running down the hall to his room.  
  
"VEGETA ARE YOU OKAY!?" Bulma said completely out of breath. What she saw was somewhat funny seeing as Vegeta was all tangled up at the foot of the bed and looked like he was holding his crotch. "Vegeta? Hello Earth to Vegeta! You okay?"  
  
He looks at her horrified and then jumps on her to where it looks like she has him cradled in her arms and of course Bulma is shocked by his actions but before she can get a word in edge wise He starts rambling on about what apparently happened to make him act this way.  
  
"Oh Bulma it was so horrible!!! I was in a field of flowers and then all of a sudden Bambi ate my flowers I picked for you and when I taught him a lesson Him and all his deer friends start charging after me and I ran into the zoo and in a cage and you'll never believe it but Bambi flipped me off!!! Then this female gorilla thought I was hot and was making moves on me and I kept trying to tell her I wasn't her type and she just kept on flirting with me and then I managed to escape only to run into Bambi and his deer thugs and they were going for my crotch and that's when I woke up."  
  
Bulma just stared at him and blinked a couple of times and then busted out laughing at him. Vegeta then realized he was in his briefs in Bulma's arms and was just telling her something totally embarrassing and he could be heavily black mailed for later. Bulma on the other hand was laughing at what he had said that he dreamed about but something caught her interest.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What woman!?" Vegeta said getting up and trying to make the situation less embarrassing by at least putting on some pants.  
  
"You said that in your dream that Bambi *giggle* ate the flowers you picked for me. Now I wonder what that is supposed to mean hmm maybe you like me." She looked at him slyly.  
  
0_o; "Um no not really no!" Vegeta said talking in that same denial voice that he used when he declared he didn't know Jaeger was coming.  
  
"Vegeta do you like me?" She said in a sly yet seductive voice.  
  
0__0;;;;; "No of course I don't! You're a hideous old hag! Why would I like you!?"  
  
Bulma got all teary eyed again and ran out of the room. Before Vegeta could go after her to say he was sorry Jaeger appeared at his door.  
  
"Gee brother not really a ladies man are you?"  
  
"Oh like you could do better than me when it comes to picking up girls?"  
  
"You bet your gorilla loving ass!"  
  
"GORILLA!!!? IT WAS YOU?!! WHY YOU!!!" Before Vegeta lunged at Jaeger. Jaeger held his hand up saying  
  
"Brother we shall see who the better lover is and I'll even challenge you to a wager! Do you except my challenge?" Jaeger said slyly  
  
"You bet big chief brown bottom!" Vegeta said with a smirk  
  
"IT WAS A CHILDHOOD ACCIDENT!!! IF YOU HADN'T STAYED IN THE BATHROOM FOR THE PURE FUN OF KNOWING I HAD TO GO BAD AND WAS SUFFERING IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT MR. SNOOKYWOOKUMS!!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU USE MOM'S PET NAME FOR ME AGAINST ME!!! MR. PUDDEMBEAR!!!"  
  
"NOW WHO'S USING THE PET NAMES?!!!"  
  
"Okay Jaeger now what was the challenge huh?"  
  
"Alright the first one to seduce and butter up a female of my choice into bed is the winner and don't give me that look you don't have to do anything but have her wanting to go to bed with you and you must have picture proof. To make it a little harder we shall have to seduce the same woman so that she'll have to prefer one over the other."  
  
"Get on with it! Who are we going to seduce already!!!"  
  
"Why Miss Bulma of course." Jaeger said as Vegeta's once proud smirk slowly morphed into one of total shock.  
  
"Why dear brother what is the matter?"  
  
"I don't want to go through with this Jaeger! I don't want Bulma hurt!"  
  
"Oh please there you go again oh please Jaeger spare my girlfriend routine I mean come on Vegeta she is very easy on the eyes don't you think? Hmm I wouldn't mind bedding that one myself!"  
  
"That's it!!!" With that said Vegeta lunged at Jaeger and tackled him on his bed and commenced to beat the tar out of him but Jaeger started to come out of his surprise and was starting to fight back. To bad for them both they were pretty much even.  
  
They continued like this until Bulma could hear them and she ran to stop them but all she had to do was step outside her door and saw Vegeta and Jaeger on Vegeta's bed out in the middle of the hall with both of them fighting on and around the bed at the same time and before Bulma could warn them they both leaped at each other and went over the side railing when they crashed into each other and fell to the first level of Bulma's house. Bulma was still curious about how with all that roughhousing they managed to drag Vegeta's bed out into the hall.  
  
Bulma ran down the steps to see both of them holding their heads and had some signs of tears in their eyes.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I guess you two will be okay seeing as you guys landed on your heads!"  
  
__ "Shut-up!!!" They both yelled and later Bulma fixed them up with a band aid and made them settle down and watch T.V. they both sat there grumpily and gave each other a glare a time or two with a pout.  
  
'They are so cute! They almost act exactly alike as much as they look alike! That pout is so cute to! They look like a couple of kids in timeout!' With that thought she giggled only to have them turn their heads and look at her curiously. She waved at them and proceeded to go upstairs to her room to have a nice relaxing bath since it was almost noon and them go and fix lunch for the sure to be very hungry gentlemen.  
  
Bulma then remembered the conversation she had last night with Yamcha  
  
Flashback~  
  
"Bulma listen the new guy is bad news! Listen to Vegeta for once because he's right! Jaeger has got one of those evil vibes coming from him when Vegeta albeit still has an evil vibe here and there but at least we know he's on our side. Think of it Bulma when has he lied about something to you?"  
  
"Well Yamcha there was the time he was in my room and he was holding one of my bra's and said that he was lost and didn't know whose room it was until he went through the drawers. The time you called and he picked up and I asked him who it was and he said it was an Eskimo wanting to know if we had a heater he could borrow. Not to mention he lied when he said he didn't know it was Jaeger who was coming here. And."  
  
"Alright I get the point! Vegeta is a frequent liar but I believe him this time! All those other times he had been joking around but this is serious Bulma! You could get hurt and bad!"  
  
"Yamcha we're no longer a couple so you shouldn't be jealous of another man wanting to flirt me! Flirting is completely harmless!"  
  
"Unless you flirt with the devil himself!!! I'm doing this for your safety Bulma! Not from jealousy! At first it was but then I realized what a sleaze ball he is! He is just too nice! Remember Bulma he's a Sayian and you've seen Nappa and Vegeta when they first arrived! Nice wasn't in their vocabulary if you know what I mean! If the prince and the commanding officer of all the Sayians acts like a complete ass to everyone! They would never be nice yet Jaeger is nice but he's just pouring it on! He's up to something Bulma and I just want you to be careful and to look out for yourself. If he does anything suspicious you notify any of us and Vegeta we will make sure he doesn't do anything else!"  
  
"Oh please Yamcha! Jaeger is here to spend time with his brother albeit a very awkward relationship they have but that's what he said he was here for so I believe him."  
  
"What do you mean awkward?"  
  
"Well Jaeger did slip Vegeta some chocolate flavored laxative on his ice cream and told me he was just fooling around and that is what they always did. So I guess they will be playing pranks on one another."  
  
"See Bulma! That guy is a creep! I bet you anything those baby pictures he's got of Vegeta will really show Vegeta no mercy!"  
  
"Baby pictures? Oh please!"  
  
"Baby pictures are cruel Bulma!!! They are there to torment us when we are teenagers and haunt us when we have a date over and mother brings out the album! It's cruelty in its most devious form!!!"  
  
"Oh please Yamcha give it a rest! Until you and Vegeta calm down and see that there is nothing evil about Jaeger I don't want to even hear a word of it! I'll be going now Jaeger will want his supper and mom's out with dad this evening."  
  
"What about Vegeta?"  
  
1)he's asleep, 2)he just had a bunch of laxative make its way in his system. 3)he'd be happier if I didn't even mention food right now. So see ya Yamcha and remember Jaeger's a good man he won't do a thing!"  
  
End of Flashback~  
  
Bulma was slowly falling asleep until a large crash and she jumped out of the tub to see what was the matter. She ran out to see Vegeta and Jaeger at it again fussing and fighting only though it looked a little more rough than simple horseplay.  
  
"You guys what are you doing?!"  
  
They both turned and looked but the look of rage they had slowly turned to one of embarrassment and they quickly covered their eyes and turned around with their faces flushed.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Bulma did you misplace your towel?" Vegeta said with a huge anime sweat drop formed on both Vegeta and Jaegers heads.  
  
"Huh?" She looked down and saw she was completely naked and had forgotten to get her towel when she went to go see what the noise was about.  
  
"ACK!!!" She yelled as she ran to her room.  
  
Leaving both men to just stare embarrassingly at the wall ahead. When they heard the door slam they both looked at one another and they almost smirked. Jaeger said  
  
"We should make more noise more often when she's taking a bath!"  
  
"For once I agree." Vegeta smirked now finally having enough of a view of Bulma to fuel a lot of wet dreams for future use.  
  
For the rest of the day Bulma avoided Vegeta and Jaeger and they both avoided her seeing as they didn't want to see the other to soon after the embarrassing moment they had.  
  
Later that night Vegeta did a happy dance he was sure he was going to have a very naughty dream. For once he was happy to go to sleep and praying he had no more night terrors like the Bambi/Gorilla nightmare but opted for a Bulma wet dream instead.  
  
This one time Jaeger let him after all he was to busy with his own visions on how to win Bulma and leave Vegeta in the dust.  
  
End of chapter 5!!!  
  
So what so ya think?  
  
Regi: I wanna so a poll or a question!!! Can I huh can I?!!!!  
  
Stacey: um Regi you know I just remembered that you don't go to college and you have a job so what are you doing here in my class?  
  
Regi: 0.0; um I don't know what you mean Stacey! OH look at the time must be going see ya!  
  
Stacey: *watches him run out the door* Oh well I swear I'll never understand that man. Well readers I don't feel like giving ya a question at the end of this chapter. I also want to thank Regi for giving me some ideas for this chappy and the next!!! So give him a round of applause!  
  
Laters!!! 


	6. The Spa! The Spa! Everyone Enjoys The Sp...

Howdy people! I'm back. I know I know The freak is back run for it save the women and children AHHH!!! But anyway On with the Story!  
  
Nadia: Hello Aunt Stacey what are you doing?  
  
Stacey: Writing  
  
Nadia: Cool can I write to?  
  
Stacey: Not now Nadia  
  
Nadia: I WANNA WRITE!!!!!!!!  
  
Stacey: LATER!!!!!  
  
Nadia: Okay  
  
Stacey: Sheesh the way you act it's like the end of the world!  
  
Nadia: Nah I just do it to annoy you.  
  
Stacey: I know now on with the story  
  
Also there was something I didn't comment about with one of my reviews from Angel Tinuviel until I could watch The Iron Giant and I have now seen it and man that is a shocker!!! Hogarth with my idea!!! The Coco Lax!!! That is so freaky! The same Coco Lax in ice cream!!! From my zoo chapter!! If that isn't freaky I don't know what is!!!! Hey Thanks for letting me know about that Angel Tinuviel!!! It was interesting!  
  
Chapter 6  
The Spa! The Spa! Everyone Enjoys The Spa!  
(Or do they?)  
  
The next day Vegeta woke up early to get a head start on winning Bulma before Jaeger. He was going for the breakfast in bed routine. When he got down to the kitchen he saw that he had been beaten to that plan when he saw Jaeger flipping pancakes and turning sausage and bacon over, stirring grits and scrambling eggs. Needless to say Vegeta was boiling mad that he had been beaten this time. Jaeger smirked at him and prepared Bulma's tray all arranged nicely and a vase with a brilliant red rose was on it as well as a token of affection.  
  
Jaeger started up the stairs with the prize meal and Vegeta scowled to himself and soon got another idea when he looked at the phone and soon got an evil smirk. (A/N uh oh what is he up to?)  
  
Meanwhile upstairs.  
  
"Oh my Jaeger this is well thank you but you didn't have to." Bulma said shocked sitting up in bed when Jaeger had knocked then came in.  
  
"Nonsense Miss Bulma I'm happy to serve such a sweet person such as your self. It would be an honor." He said with a very seductive tone in his voice. He set the tray down in her lap and fixed anything that might have slipped when he had walked to her room. Before he said anything else Vegeta came in the room smiling to brilliantly and stood by the bedside and it creeped both Bulma and Jaeger out.  
  
"Um Vegeta? What's up?" Bulma asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing! Just that I got you something really special!!!" Vegeta said cheerfully just begging her to say what.  
  
"Really!? What!!?" Bulma said hyperactively enjoying the attention both men were giving her.  
  
"Why nothing really just some reserved spots at your favorite Spa out of my snack account." He said indifferently but had a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"OOOOOOOHHH!!!! Vegeta you're the greatest!!!" Bulma leaped out of bed and hugged him.  
  
That's when Vegeta shot Jaeger a 'Ha! You loser!' Look his way. "Oh and Bulma, That's not all! Go down stairs." He said quite slyly.  
  
Bulma gave a squeal of joy and ran down the stairs in her Pajamas and that gave Vegeta to gloat in front of Jaeger and do the Happy Dance but for ego purposes changed it to the name to the Victory Dance. Jaeger scowled and headed down stairs to see what else Vegeta had done. To Jaegers dismay it happened to be even more wonderful for Bulma.  
  
The whole downstairs was littered with flowers and more prominent was the rare Blue rose. Bulma was having a happy fit and was continuously running from each variety of flowers to Vegeta and hugging him because all of the plants he bought were able to be planted again and would look great in her and her mom's garden.  
  
Then when she thought she could settle down Vegeta pulled out a ton of Godiva chocolates her fave but also some of the most expensive chocolates in this part of the country. She looked like she was about to die of happiness.  
  
*'Oh this is so the best day of my life! Breakfast in Bed, Spa reservations, Flowers, and Godiva chocolates!!! To think it's not even my Birthday yet!!!!'* Bulma thought while Jaeger listened.  
  
*Damn my brother is showing me up! No doubt he knows what she likes because he's known her longer! Think Jaeger think!! You need to make this the worst day of her life starting with Vegeta's gifts!* He thought grinding his teeth together when Bulma yet hugged him again and this time gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Well Bulma got her house bots to put everything away and Vegeta, Bulma, and Jaeger (Vegeta's letting him go only to gloat more can anyone say bad mistake?) went to the spa together.  
  
Well Bulma and the gang set out for the whole day for the spa. The whole works!!! Unfortunately the boys had no idea what awaited them their especially the mud baths the facials and the back massages from some big fruity guys named Chuck and Doyle and also being in a sauna with other guys. Yep today needless to say was going to be interesting.  
  
Vegeta and Jaeger told Bulma that they were going to stay with her if she didn't mind seeing as they didn't know what to do. Well first off Bulma wanted a nice mud bath and when she told the boys they just looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"You mean to tell me you humans spend hundreds of dollars to bathe in mud? Something you could just throw together yourself?" Jaeger said honestly and utterly confused.  
  
"Yeah I know but they have a way to have the mud just right and germ free." Bulma said  
  
Well she told them to go into the dressing room and get into a towel and meet her by bath spot #12 (A/N I have never been to a spa I'm just that poor I guess!) They both went out and saw her already in and relaxing. Well they just stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh hey guys! Just come on in this is a threesome and HEY don't look at me like that! I meant this is supposed to hold 3 people you pervs!!! Just come in and slip the towel of and the person who comes around will give you new ones later." She said with a huff and went back to relaxing.  
  
Both Jaeger and Vegeta were drooling at this information they got. She was naked they were going to be naked and they were bathing together albeit mud but still together.  
  
Well they slipped in as quickly as they could and got one on each side of Bulma. They were amazed that the mud was actually making them feel somewhat relaxed already and the soon were napping together.  
  
They finally got out of their nap like state when they felt the mud move and they saw Bulma already out and had her towel around her (A/N man wasn't that a bummer for them)  
  
"Hey guys glad your up! Time to take a shower and go to our masseuse to get a nice massage!" She giggled and walked off to the women's changing room and shower.  
  
Vegeta and Jaeger still marveling at how relaxed they were but got out sleepily and went to go take their showers and meet up with Bulma. Heck Jaeger was happy just to go along with Vegeta's gift everything was goin' good so far and he was content to let it go that way and he'd let the future handle with the other gifts.  
  
Well they came out and were waiting for Bulma since she was taking so long to come out. When she did she practically skipped the whole way down to the rooms where their masseuse would be waiting for them.  
  
Well they had to do the towel thing again and Bulma was in the middle with of them lying on her own bed with Vegeta and Jaeger on theirs. She then shifted her towel where it came lower and exposed most of her cleavage but not all since she was lying down and Vegeta and Jaeger had a fit but managed to keep it cool.  
  
Well the masseuses came in and started to oil them up everything was going great except when Vegeta and Jaeger found out their masseuses were not straight. They found that out when their own masseuse smacked them playfully on the rear and when they turned to scold them they both winked playfully and both Jaeger and Vegeta cringed where they were at and praying that this would end soon.  
  
When it did the practically ran out of the room leaving Bulma in the room by herself.  
  
"Oh no Vegeta!!! We left Bulma *gulp* in there! What are we going to do!!! What horrible things will they do to her?!!!"  
  
"Snap out of it you idiot! They're not going to do a thing to her simply because she is a she and I don't think they would do anything dangerous you numskull!!! They are people ya know!!!" Vegeta said a little irate. Of course he wasn't going back in there either but he wasn't about to let his brother know that.  
  
"Um guys what's the matter?" Bulma asked but soon got her answer when Vegeta and Jaeger's masseuses came out holding slips of paper and handed the slips to them and winked and went back inside.  
  
What the slips said  
  
"Oh Mr. Jaeger you were a marvelous patient for my exclusive therapy! Please come back and if you need any company/entertainment tonight please call me Love Chuck see you hopefully tonight you hunk!" and then it showed the # and Jaeger cringed and looked ready to puke.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta you seem like the wild animal type!!! Would you like for me to help you get in the mood tonight? Call me!! Love you! Doyle" Vegeta too looked ready to puke his guts out and as soon as Chuck and Doyle had gone back into their rooms Vegeta and Jaeger burned their slips and ran to the men's room to do some heavy showering.  
  
"You know I meant to tell them about Chuck and Doyle and which side they play on. Oh well!" Bulma said and waited for Vegeta and Jaeger to get over themselves and come out.  
  
(A/N no offense to those who are homosexual I'm just putting up some real life experiences from what had happened to some of my guy friends and their reaction to those experiences so no offense!!!)  
  
Next on the list was facials and Bulma was ready to go but the guys weren't so sure this time. Well with a little convincing and a little pushing and finally dragging Bulma got them to the facial rooms.  
  
"Now guys the last time I came the people who did facials were women and they haven't gotten a guy yet to do this I don't think" Bulma said trying to coax them in the rooms  
  
Well the facial was going great until the facial people started to actually put the stuff on their faces then they had a problem. They kept squirming and the women who were applying their face masks actually had to tell them to stop or it would never get done.  
  
Well they finally got out of that and the last thing on Bulma's list happened to be the Sauna but she told the boys that unfortunately they only had two rooms and they were both separated into men's and women's so they were on their own for an hour so Bulma could get in a little steam relaxation.  
  
The boys however were not so amused and were worn out from all the events that had happened. Well they chanced it and what they got was even worse some old men in the back were talking non stop either about golf or some girls they saw that they wish they had. All Vegeta and Jaeger could do was sit there and try not to puke when they went into detail about certain aspects about their love life's.  
  
Then they started talking about a girl they just saw that day that happened to have blue and eyes. That got them mad especially when they went into detail on how good they thought she would be in bed when Vegeta and Jaeger are thinking these old men who shouldn't even be thinking those things in case the Viagra doesn't kick in were appalled about what they were talking about.  
  
They stood up when they couldn't take anymore and yelled at the old geezers and told them to shut their traps about Bulma before they gave them something to go into the rest home for.  
  
Well even Jaeger was being noble for standing up for Bulma for a bad guy but things sadly wouldn't change in the near future.  
  
Well after the day at the spa and they finally came back home and it was late and what was weird is that they were so worn out from their day that Vegeta and Jaeger were leaning against each other helping one another go into the house.  
  
Bulma was so happy and right before she went in her room when she pranced up to her room she told them  
  
"Hey guys we need to do this again sometime!!!" She giggled and blew a kiss wondering what tomorrow would bring.  
  
Both men just stood their dumbfounded and looked at one another and then fainted on the spot right in front of the door where they stayed all night  
  
End of Chapter 6!!!  
  
Well goodnight all seeing as it is 12:28am and now I'm going to bed!  
  
Nadia:ZZZZZZZZ  
  
Stacey: Heh! I knew she wouldn't be able to stay up! 


	7. The Beach?

OMG I'm back I don't believe it myself. Sorry to my reviewers who have waited so long to get a new update only to get a really short chapter yes I know you can flame me if you want. Of course I wanted to finish this story before I go away to a University seeing as I'm in a community college right now and college is very hard especially when you work two jobs to help pay for it. Okay On with the shortest chapter in the universe!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Double Trouble  
  
The two brothers were asleep where they had fallen the night before right in front of the door.  
  
"Oh boys!? Time to get up! It's not a good idea to sleep in front of a doorway you know." Bulma giggled leaning over the two twins.  
  
"Not now mom!" Jaeger said grumpily and turning over.  
  
"Yeah five more minutes mom!" Vegeta yelled and turned over like Jaeger.  
  
'oh brother' "Get your buts up because WE are going to the BEACH all THREE of US!!!" Bulma yelled getting an instant reaction out of the twins.  
  
They stood up straight looking wildly around then glared at the giggling Bulma in front of them.  
  
"You two are just too cute!" Bulma smiled at them and lunged and gave them both a big bear hug.  
  
Of course both were blushing beat red because neither of them were expecting this.  
  
"Ok let's go to the beach!!!!" Bulma giggled and ran upstairs to get ready leaving behind two clueless guys behind to just stare off into space still blushing.  
  
Finally Jaeger straightened up out of his state of shock and embarrassment and coughed a little in his hand and looked at Vegeta from a sideway glance.  
  
"You know when she says cute she meant that I was the cuter out of the two." Jaeger said fully turning to the side away from Vegeta.  
  
"SHE DID NOT!!!" Vegeta yelled at his brother.  
  
Of course that began a long argument of who was cuter.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Like I said it was short I will have more on the way just been really busy. 


	8. The Beach Part 2

Long time no see everyone!!! Well I got another chapter up hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz but I really wish I did

The Beach Part 2

The boys went upstairs only to find a pair of swimming trunks waiting for them both when they arrived in there rooms to change for the beach. Along with the trunks were a couple of beach towels, black for Vegeta and dark green for Jaeger and of course the same colors in the swimming trunks, and of course sun tan oils and lotions.

When they came out all dressed and ready to go yet waiting for Bulma to get everything packed like a book, snacks, drinks, extra towels, umbrella, and chairs, Jaeger decided to question Vegeta about something that had been plaguing him ever since the Zoo incident.

"Um Hey bro?" Jaeger said insecurely

"What?" Vegeta asked with an eyebrow up in interest

"Why does Bulma always give us usually the same things only in these colors?" Jaeger asked

By that time before Vegeta say "I don't know maybe it's a girl thing" Bulma walked by trying to get the drinks and said "So I can tell you two apart and I have it color coordinated to where it's your eye color. Green for Jaeger's green eyes and black for Vegeta's black eyes." And with that she walked out with the drinks leaving behind two stunned Saiyans behind.

Then Jaeger pulled out of his stupor to turn to Vegeta

"Wait I have green eyes?" Jaeger asked his brother who fell over Anime style and got back up with a huge anime sweat drop.

"DUH YOU IDIOT!!!! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOUR EYE COLOR WAS!!?" Vegeta screamed at him

"Um I dunno um the same as yours since I'm your twin." Jaeger said scratching his head

"Jaeger have you never looked in a mirror?" Vegeta said holding his head

"OF COURSE I HAVE!!!! I was just to busy to look that closely is all..." Jaeger said pouting

"I'm seriously having doubts about you being my blood brother." Vegeta sighed shaking his head

Jaeger kept on pouting and glaring at his brother and before they new it Bulma called them outside to the car. When they got out they were seriously having doubts about Bulma's sports car being able to handle all the extra stuff she thought they would need such as body boards, surf boards, she even tried tying a mini bar to the back of it.

Vegeta and Jaeger sweat dropped at the sight of that and then were wondering where they were going to sit.

"Oh um sorry I guess I got a little excited when packing and well I guess you guys will have to follow me by flying." Bulma said smiling

Both of them grumbled for a second and then nodded their heads and they were soon on their way to the beach.

"No room in the car my ass I bet she did that so she wouldn't have to sit next to you." Vegeta grumbled

"ME!? Why me?" Jaeger glared at his brother

"Because you stink." Vegeta stated

"I do not stink!" Jaeger said after checking

"Then why'd you have to check?" Vegeta snickered

"Jerk" Jaeger pouted

"I know" Vegeta smirked back

They were soon there and Bulma could have sworn that she could hear them bicker and argue over city traffic and her car stereo all the way there.

"Man I guess they really don't get along that well as Vegeta put it." Bulma sighed

"Well the beach will help them relax a little or well at least more than the spa." Bulma giggled again at the memories.

Bulma made a right turn and they were now at the beach front. She found a good parking spot thanks to here friends with the aerial view. She soon had them helping her unpack and carry most of the stuff down to the beach.

"What a beautiful day you guys isn't this just a gorgeous view?" Bulma said excitedly

All she could hear was mumbling behind huge mountains of stuff that she had packed that the boys were behind carrying to the sandy shore line.

"This is a lovely spot let's set up right here!" Bulma said gleefully

"I can work on my tan!" Bulma said and she started to strip down from what she was wearing. She had on a big baggy t-shirt and some shorts well that's what she had before she stripped. Now she was wearing a nice new string bikini that she had been dying to wear all summer.

OoO; ;OoO (A/N: Poor guys I guess Bulma is just full of surprises eh? Also add a little drool to the picture and that would be their exact expressions)

"How do you guys like my outfit? I bought it a few months ago and I've just been dying to have a reason to where it! So ya like?" (I think we all know the answer to that) She smiled and giggled when they have yet to get the shocked yet thoroughly pleased looks off their faces.

"yes" came a zombified voice from the duo who couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hello!? Are you guys alright I mean yeah you can stand there and stare at me all day but wouldn't you like to do something else?" Bulma said exasperated at the duo

...no... thought Jaeger who was perfectly fine staring at the ravishing beauty (A/N Jaegers little star thing that represents him thinking and reading peoples minds has been replaced by the ... because it will no longer download it properly)

...'Yes'... Vegeta thought drooling

...yes brother? Why yes?... Jaeger questioned his brother

...' There are far better things to do with something like that than looking brother'... Vegeta drooled

...Ah yes I do believe you are correct... Jaeger proceeded to drool along with his brother as they both stared.

About 20 minutes passed and Bulma was getting annoyed with the staring 'My gosh you'd think they'd at least blink once.' Bulma thought irritated.

"Hey you guys why don't you go for a swim or something you've just been standing there starring at me and surely you'd rather lie down and get a tan or go swim or go get an ice cream (Vegeta cringes) cone and stop that Vegeta! Jaeger won't do that thing with your ice cream if you are there to watch him! Just go and do something other than starring at me!!!" Bulma yelled at the still starring duo

"Okay I'm going to go take a nice refreshing dip" Vegeta said and turned and walked off towards the rising swells of the ocean.

"Hmmm ice cream doesn't sound that bad" Jaeger said and went off in search of an ice cream cart.

Bulma sighed finally able to relax with out someone (or someone's) burning gaze upon her.

She was soon snapped out of her little reverie when she felt eyes upon her again.

"Listen you two if I can't get a moment's piece out here on the beach..." Bulma slowly stopped when she turned around to see it wasn't the infamous duo staring at her.

It was one of those muscular beach guys who's muscles are so bulging you can see their veins (EWWWW I'm sorry but that is quite disgusting in my opinion) sticking out as well. He was also checking her out and quite noticeably by those around.

"Hey there hot stuff care to join me on a walk by the shore." He smirked arrogantly

"Not interested I'm working on a tan here bub so why don't you go ask your little fan club over there." Bulma said pointing in the direction of a small group of women currently swooning over the man.

"Nah I'm not interested in them I'd really like to take you to this restaurant down the beach maybe get some milkshakes or something." He grinned again flashing off his muscles

"Sorry not interested." Bulma stated

"Oh come on babe." He pleaded with her

"She said no" Came two gruff voices behind the man

Bulma turned and so did the man to see Vegeta and Jaeger. Vegeta was sopping wet with his hair turned a little downward because of water weight and Jaeger currently had a 15 scope ice cream cone in his hand and both were glaring at the man before him.

Of course the seeing double played in with the guy and he shook it off. "Oh I see you like to hang out with twins huh so you can get twice the fun." The man snarled while Bulma gasped in disbelief that he would be so rude to say something like that

The duo growled at the man who laughed at them.

"Oh and what are you two going to do? With such puny muscles who do you think you are? I'm King on this side of the beach." The man stated puffing out his chest

"Well Get ready for a royal take over! Jaeger!" Vegeta yelled at the man and then called to his brother

"Right!" Jaeger complied and threw his cone straight up into the sky and he phased out behind the man and got on his hands and knees. The man looked confusedly around for Jaeger while Vegeta smirked and pushed him to where he would fall because Jaeger was right behind him.

(After all they couldn't be to violent that could turn Bulma off from them and the bet would be hard to fulfill if the woman didn't like both of you for something you did)

Jaeger phased back to where he had been before and caught his cone as it fell right back into his hand.

Vegeta and Jaeger laughed at the man on the ground who was really mad now.

"Right I'll get you for that!!!" The man stood up and got ready to charge while Vegeta and Jaeger smirked

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "men" she said and went back to her tan to let the boys duke it out.

End of chapter

Yes I know why end it here. Because I want to. I'm also a tad bit evil but hey at least it's longer than last time right?


End file.
